


Undertale: Change of Events

by novarose122001



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Undertale, Children, Crossover, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Monsters, Multiple Crossovers, Protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It has been many years since a single CHARACTER has roamed the earth after the battle.But, now that the year was 2010, a new change has come over the earth, until a child went missing...





	Undertale: Change of Events

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth: HUMANS and CHARACTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the characters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later, the mountain that had the characters inside was still there, called Mt. Ebott, in the year 2010.

Legends say those who climbed the mountain never return.

But… someone did climb the mountain and entered inside…

Could it be another human?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
